1. Field of Art
Described embodiments relates generally to video compression, and more particularly to processing mobile video gameplays in a cloud-based video processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile game is a video game played on a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet computer, portable media player or calculator. The popularity of mobile games has increased along with the significant improvement of mobile devices in terms of storage and graphic capabilities. At the same time, mobile games have become increasingly sophisticated with the technological advances of the mobile devices.
Similar to what has happened to console and personal computer (PC) games, more and more mobile gamers want to share their achievements, fun and tips of playing video games with others in video sharing services, e.g., YOUTUBE™. One way to share games played on a mobile device is by recording a video of the gameplay, and rendering and encoding the video at the mobile device before posting this video in a video sharing service. One challenge for local video rending and encoding is the limitations of computational and power resources of the mobile device, which, in turn, presents serious limitations to the quality and length of the videos that can be created directly on the mobile device. Another challenge is the acceptable processing delay from encoding high quality video directly from the mobile device, where a long delay is expected to degrade user experience.